Zig Novak
Zig Novak is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi in the second part of Season 11. He's handsome, charming, and obsessed with skateboarding. His home life isn't much fun, so he makes the most of his days at Degrassi -- flirting with the girls and making his guy friends laugh. Zig finds himself in detention on a regular basis, but he can usually talk his way out of trouble. He is currently dating Tori Santamaria and is friends with Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan. He is the Power Squad mascot. He is portrayed by Ricardo Hoyos. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Zig begins at Degrassi Community School along with his fellow Junior High classmates, Tori and Tristan. On his first day, he encounters a new, artsy girl named Maya, who he invites to the Dot after school. Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. Zig takes Tori back because he realizes that wasn't really a good reason, but remains friends with Maya. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Zig is seen waiting for Tori to come to the skatepark with him. She agrees and leaves with him, upsetting Tristan. Later, Zig is seen in The Dot after receiving an invitation to meet someone there. He assumes the invitation is from Tori, but she shows up and hugs him after receiving the same invitation thinking she was invited there by him. Tristan explains he gave them the invitations, and tells them he wants to be friends with both of them, and suggests they do a music act for the Coffee House. Zig agrees but looks unsure. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori's two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance.Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. After Tristan gets booed onstage, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s heart that’s missing. Zig also joins them for his rap part. In Need You Now (1), Zig wants Tori to film him skateboarding for a contest. When Tori has to leave he tells her the deadline is tonight and he wants it to be good, and suggest Maya would help him to get Tori to stay. In Need You Now (2), Zig goes to the gym looking for Tori, and see's her as the mascot. Zig tells her he can't come support her due to skateboarding. Zig is then asked by Tori to come to the game, he once again rather go with the guy skateboarding than the football game and support Tori. Saying thats not realy his thing, Tori leaves the room, and Zig is left compelled. Zig shows up at the game as the new mascot, and now Tori can be on the team. In Smash Into You (1), Zig is seen at the skatepark skateboarding. In Smash Into You (2), Zig is seen on the double date with Tori, Tristan and Adam. He is also seen talking to Adam when Tori runs off to comfort Tristan. Season 12 Trivia *Zig is into Skateboarding. *Zig plays the cymbals, albeit he's currently in art class as opposed to band class. *His Twitter *He and Tori were in a relationship for about a month before coming to Degrassi. *He is the 4th Power Squad Mascot, the first was J.T. Yorke, second being Danny Van Zandt and Derek Haig and third being Tori Santamaria. Quotes *"If you could save a life, would you?" to Maya (First Line) *"Scoundrel?" *"So I heard about this new place called The Dot. I was gonna go check it out after school... You should come." *(To Adam about LGBT) "What does the "T" stand for anyway?" Relationships *Tori Santamaria **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before Underneath It All '(1333) ***Breakup: Before 'Underneath It All (1333) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend **Second Relationship ***Start Up: Underneath It All (1333) Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 12